Amanda Ripley
Name Amanda Ripley appeared in the film Aliens as Amanda Ripley-McClaren. Ripley was recovering from her space flight as Carter Burke a representative of Weyland-Yutani appeared and gave her information regarding her space flight and her daughter Amanda who had passed away. As a continuing story from the film Alien and before the film Aliens, Amanda Ripley as Ripley's daughter is one of the characters in the game Alien: Isolation. Amanda's missions involve finding and decoding the flight recorder, she is fighting mostly alone against synthetics and an alien on installations and spacecrafts run by Weyland-Yutani and Seegson Corporation. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Alien: Isolation Features Wears a Weyland-Yutani overall and carries a backpack. Interactions [[wikipedia:Aliens (film)|'Aliens (film)']] A Weyland-Yutani representative Carter Burke meets with Ripley on the Gateway Station, an orbital station around Earth, here he informs her about Amanda Ripley-McClaren's death as Ripley herself was enroute back to Earth in the Narcissus. [[Alien: Isolation|'Alien: Isolation']] As Amanda Ripley was working for Weyland-Yutani, she was approached by an employee of the company, Samuels, to say that they‘ve found the black box flight recorder, ejected from the Nostromo moments before its destruction and is located on the space station Sevastopol. Samuels offers Amanda the chance to go with them and unlock the secret of what happened to her mother. Continuity [[wikipedia:Aliens (film)|'Aliens (film)']] Amanda Ripley's character in the film Aliens is played by Elizabeth Inglis, Sigourney Weaver's real-life mother. [[Alien: Isolation|'Alien: Isolation']] Amanda Ripley in the game is aged 25 as the game is set 15 years after the events of Alien in 2122. Ellen Ripley left Amanda on Earth at the age of 8 and on returning from Thedus encountered LV426, a journey of a year in each direction. Kezia Burrows is used in the motion captures for the character Amanda Ripley. Amanda Ripley is played by Kezia Burrows and voiced by Andrea Deck and uncredited actress Polly Nayler. Character detail art and modeling were provided by Jack Perry and Nic Frath, with Calum Watt adding to the character and clothing for each character. Other characters were designed by lead character artist Ranulf Busby and brought to life by lead animator Chris Southall. Concept Early designs for the characters and game drew a lot of ideas from Rob Cobb's early designs of the crew and Nostromo in the film Alien. Spacesuit designs followed directly from the film with concepts trying new colours for the uniforms, later in pre game the same colour grey green is used, this follows for the crew uniforms as most crew ended with jumpsuits including the synthetics with the Torrens' captain wearing trousers, a shirt and jacket. Amanda Ripley has a green jumpsuit in concepts and in game her uniform is a brown colour. In Jan 2014 The Creative Assembly released a replica of Amanda Ripley's in game jumpsuit, which was made as a promotional prop for the game. The costume featured similiar insignia and also featured her backpack which was designed in a blue and silver colour. In the game Alien: Isolation the uniform is issued by the Weyland-Yutani company who she is employed by. In game Amanda's jumpsuit has a company logo on the shoulder and her name tag, something lacking from the real life jumpsuit. Other crew members also have a similiar colour jumpsuit different from concepts with company logos. Early artwork also depicted Amanda as wearing a white blouse and neckcloth or an artic jacket. Production Capturing the real life images and faces of the cast The Creative Assembly used real life actors that were mapped by facial capture techniques with further FX added so giving the cast the required expressions. This was completed in April 2014 and a video was released called 'Creating the cast' detailing production processes in completing the characters. Further foley and sound editorials for the game had been completed at Glen Gathard based at Shepperton Studios in Theatre 2 by May 2014. This included the characters interactions in game, like foot steps and breathing and crew interacts like doors opening and reactions to the Alien and synthetics. In game During the game Amanda makes use of any equipment that is left around the space station with some items requiring construction, in some cases other items are required to construct equipment and while Amanda searches for them she carries the collected items in her backpack. These items once collected can be accessed from her backpack with a HUD appearing and selections can be made and item constructed forming useful items. Further In concept wallpapers which were released on the Alien: Isolation website Amanda's jump suit is listed as a dark/army green with brown leather detailing over a black vest and green blouse. A Weyland logo and her name tag are sewn in along with companies logos. In the Improvise CGI trailer released Aug 2014 Amanda has a Torrens' logo sewn into her shoulders with a darker green jumpsuit, accessories include a black double faced watch with orange rim and headset, these items being introduced later in development and following through in-game. Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. The game Alien: Isolation is set as a continuing story after the film Alien and before the film Aliens. See also References Citations Aliens (film) Alien: Isolation IMDb Coming Soon.net Footnotes category:Info category:Alien: Isolation category:Aliens (category)